Ring disc filter elements are a popular item used in agricultural irrigation and in industrial applications for filtering a flowing fluid primarily water. Agricultural use of disc filtering apparatus are generally utilized to prevent entry or filter out impurities, brought by the water flow to watering installations such as sprinklers, micro-spray and drip lines, that have evolved in water conscience environments and for water conscience irrigation.
Ring discs are highly efficient in their ability to filter particles from fluids. The ring discs are diagonally grooved on both sides to a specific micron size. A series of the ring discs are stacked and compressed on a spine. The compressed discs are placed within a housing to form an efficient filtering element, such that when stacked the grooves on top of each disc runs opposite from the grooves below it, creating a filtration system having a series of grooves and traps for solids particles suspended within the water.
When the ring disc filter stack is filled with debris as a result of the filtering process, it necessitates cleaning and maintenance procedures of the filtering disc elements. Self-cleaning filters or counter-current flow filter cleaning operations are known, and are believed to reduces the frequency of required disassembly of the filter and ring discs, improving the operation of the filter system and reduces labor costs, and saves on water during the disc cleaning operations.
However such self-cleaning disc filtering systems are limited to large scale agricultural systems that require a number of filters interconnected and networked with one another to form a specialized piping to control the flow during the filtering and self-cleaning phases. Such systems further utilize numerous external controllers and electronic valves to control the flow through the filter apparatus so as to allow for and automate the self-cleaning procedure. Furthermore such self-cleaning disc filter systems require neighboring filtering apparatus to provide the source of fluid utilized during the self-cleaning process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,000,782 and 7,032,760 to Walton et al, teach an example of a manually controlled back washing filter apparatus that is limited to use with to a mesh filter.